sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ditto
Ditto (ディトー, Ditō) is a Normal-type Transform Pokémon that is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Ditto uses the move Transform to copy the opponent's moves, types, form, and non-HP stats. It can breed with any Pokémon other than the Pokémon in the Undiscovered group and itself, including male Pokémon and some genderless Pokémon, to produce Eggs of the other's species. >:) Apperance :Voice actor: Rachael Lillis (both English and Japanese) In its natural state, Ditto is a pinkish magenta free-form shape blob with vestigial facial features. It also appears to have two vestigial, handless 'arms' protruding from its body. However, it can take the form of anything, even inanimate objects. Its height is 1'00" and weight is 8.8 lbs. Gender differences Ditto is a genderless species. Gallery Special abilities Ditto is capable of transforming into an exact replica of anything (an ability that is also shared with Mew), or indeed any physical object. However, if Ditto tries to transform into something based on memory, it may get some of the details wrong. Ditto will also be unable to remain in a transformed state if it starts laughing. Frequently, a Ditto appears that it can't transform its face. This fact is seen in the anime, in which Ditto that was transformed into a Bulbasaur. In rare cases it will lack the ability to increase or decrease in size, thus rather than creating exact duplicates, it will create (usually) miniature versions. Ditto cannot mimic the strength of another Pokémon. Ditto's ability to breed with any non-legendary Pokémon is also useful for creating Pokémon Eggs of rarer Pokémon that it may be difficult to get a mate for, such as the starter Pokémon. Behavior Ditto's primary defense mechanism is its ability to rearrange its cellular structure. This permits it to transform into essentially any other physical object. When two Ditto meet in the wild, they will attempt to transform into each other. This tendency makes Ditto a unique Pokémon in battle, as it will adapt the form and abilities of its foe. Ditto is best able to transform into something if it has a model to work from. Although Ditto can transform via memory, it has a tendency to forget important details, particularly with its foe's face. Ditto will also transform into a rock when sleeping to avoid attack. Habitat Ditto live in very diverse habitats, the most common being caves and forested areas. However, Ditto are never far from civilization or people. There have even been sightings of Ditto in places such as the Pokémon Mansion. They have been documented living in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Diet Ditto has no known Pokémon food. Major appearances Duplica's Ditto Ditto first appeared in Ditto's Mysterious Mansion. Duplica and her Ditto used to perform for people, but the two hadn't had an audience since people saw that Ditto couldn't change its face. Ditto fixed that problem near the end of the episode, when captured by Team Rocket. Other Duplica found another Ditto sometime before Imitation Confrontation that she named Mini-Dit. This second Ditto could transform into an exact mirror image of anything, but it couldn't change its size. Two Ditto appear in Dealing With A Fierce Double Ditto Drama!, belonging to Narissa. One of them is normal and the other is shiny. In Hello Pummelo, Drake of the Orange Islands owns a Ditto and uses it to fight Ash's Pikachu. After the battle with Drake's Ditto, Pikachu came out the victor. It reappeared in a flashback in the following episode. Minor appearances There is a picture of Ditto on the "Coffee & Tea" sign at one of the last parts in the episode in The Misty Mermaid. A Ditto was part of an exhibition in Flower Power. A Ditto belonging to the Nursing School, appeared in a flashback in Ignorance is Blissey. A Ditto was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Ditto was also owned by a member of Team Magma named Brodie, who debuted in Unfair Weather Friends. A Ditto appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Pokédex entry Ditto, Transform Pokémon. It has the ability to rearrange the cells and reconstruct its entire cellular structure to change into any form whatever it sees. Its only attack is Transform. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Non-Evolution Pokemon Category:Ditto group Pokémon Category:Body style 01 Pokémon